Creatures of Halloween Night
by OmniVamp037
Summary: New chapters up and the stroy is up Set after 'Witch Hunt', full summery inside. McAbby and some Tiva. please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Creatures of Halloween Night**

**Rated: T**

**Summery:Set during and after 'Witch Hunt', the team ecounter strange creature that effects not only the buildings, but effects them emotionally as well. What are the creatures doing here and what do they want with the crew? The team will find out. **

Spoilers: some from 'witch hunt'

Discretion: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me (though i wish they did) and in no way am i making money off this.

A/N:Hey readers. this is an idea that came to me watching last nights episode. since i started so quick, it might not be as great as i want it to be but i hope i did good. i was up from 10pm to 5am writing this. so for 7 hours i was up writing and watching 'Ghost Hunters Live' though im still not done. the rest of the story should be up real soon. there some McAbby for sure. im gonna try to add some Tiva as well. anyways, it might not be the greatest but please Read and Review.

* * *

Creatures of Halloween Night

**Chapter 1**

"Make sure you get every inch boys," Ducky said to the ninja boys.

"It must have been awhile since you had the van cleaned, Ducky," Tony said smiling as the boys started to wipe the egg yolk off.

"Well, now I get the windshield cleaned," Ducky replied as he walked with Tony to the house.

"Are you coming probie," Tony asked McGee.

"Yeah, I'll catch up," McGee told him.

As Tony and Ducky walked to the house, McGee went to the car he, Gibbs. Ziva and Tony came in. he grabbed a bag, and started to look for something in it when he overheard the conversation between the two ninja boys.

"Dude do you feel that,' the first ninja said.

"What," replied the second ninja.

"It just got real cold."

"Well we are outside."

"Yeah but I feel it up my spine. It's really icy."

"My spine is fine but I'm starting to get a headache."

McGee started to quickly look around. He walked up to behind the van and looked around. He couldn't see them but he felt them. He started feel really cold all over his body. McGee reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver windproof lighter. He opened the top and flicked it on. Right away he felt his body return to normal.

"Hey, get back to work," McGee snapped at the boys.

As the boy immediately returned to cleaning the windshield, McGee walked to the house, shaking his head and feeling a little embarrassed from his unexpected outburst.

xxx

A little later McGee and Tony were investigating a hay patch that was destroyed when a car drove through it. As McGee took pictures of a smashed pumpkin, Tony rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Is it just me or did it just get a lot colder," he said.

"We are outside Tony," McGee told him," it could be a gust.

"Yeah but there's no wind," Tony said as he looked at a nearby flag.

Just as McGee was about to speak, he felt a pain in his head.

"You alright," Tony asked when he saw McGee rub his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine," McGee said as he pulled out his silver lighter again.

"What are doing," Tony asked on confusion.

"Nothing you'll believe," McGee told him.

McGee flicked the lighter on again and right away the pain in his head went away.

"W-w-why do I feel more n-nervous," Tony said looking around nervously.

"Quit being a sissy and keep looking for clues," McGee ordered.

"Hey, I'm not a sissy," Tony replied annoyed.

TBC in the next chapter….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back in the bullpen, Ducky and Abby were walking around with the little girl and her mother, getting candy from everyone in the bullpen, while Gibbs watched them happily from atop the stairs. McGee, Tony, and Ziva were by the window watching everyone.

"So do you still hate Halloween," Ziva said smiling at the little girl who was dressed as a princess.

"To the exception of this moment, yes I do," Tony told her.

As McGee looked on, he started to feel weird. He felt almost sick in his stomach. He looked over to his partners to see that Tony was normal, but Ziva was shaking her head as if trying to collect herself. In the corner of his eyes he noticed all the lights outside go out. As McGee scanned the darkness, he saw shadowy figures gliding around, though he didn't get a direct view. He would notice one but when turn to it, it would disappear and another would appear real fast somewhere else. One thing was certain, they were all moving towards the NCIS building.

"What is it probie," Tony asked when he noticed what McGee was doing.

"I don't know," McGee replied still looking out the window.

"I think I need some water," Ziva said holding her stomach.

All of a sudden all the lights in the bullpen went out, plunging the bullpen into pitch black darkness. A scream from the little girl and chatter from everyone else could be heard all around. A few second later the red back-up lights went on. Gibbs was back down the stairs and standing next to his agents.

"Please everyone calm down," the director annouce4d from up the stairs, "it's just probably a power surge. Power should be restored real soon."

"See Ziva all the weird things happen on Halloween," Tony said.

He looked over at Ziva to see that she was kneeling with her face looking green. Right away Tony, Gibbs and McGee kneeled down next to her making sure she was ok.

"You alright there Ziva," Tony asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, "I just don't feel so well."

As the three of them helped her up and to her desk, Gibbs called over Ducky who came over right away.

"It might be something you ate," Ducky said to Ziva as he examined his eyes, "have you felt ill earlier in the day."

"No," Ziva told him, "I just now started to feel sick."

"you seem to have a slight fever," Ducky said feeling her forehead, "I suggest you get some water and rest till you start to feel better."

"Thanks Ducky," Ziva said as she grabbed the bottled water that Palmer handed to her.

At that moment, the door to the stairway flew open and two custodians walked into the bullpen holding up a third custodian who appeared to be really sick. Right away Gibbs and Ducky ran over to them as they laid their sick friend on the ground.

"What happen," Gibbs asked.

"We don't know," one of the custodians replied, "we were down in the parking garage looking for the power box when Rick started to feel sick. He then suddenly collapsed. Just as we were checking him, we suddenly saw something down there."

"What was it," Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," the custodian told him, "it was just this shadowy thing. As soon as we saw it, it got very cold and Rick started to freak out, screaming and stuff."

"I ain't going back down there man," said the other custodian, "there might be ghosts or something."

"Alright me and my team will check it out," Gibbs told him.

As Gibbs called over McGee and Tony over, Ducky stood up and turned to Gibbs.

"He's having cold sweats and nauseas," he told him, "but there doesn't seem to be an explanation as to why he's feeling like this."

"Could there really be ghosts in the building," Tony asked.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Gibbs replied, "That's why we're going to check it out. Ducky, make sure Ziva and Rick here are ok, we'll be back in a little bit."

After Ducky nodded, Gibbs grabbed the two flashlights from the custodians and handed them to McGee and Tony, then led the two through the door and down the stairs. They climbed all the way down till they reached a door marked 'Parking Garage'. The stopped at the door and pulled out there guns.

"Do you guys feel cold," Tony asked rubbing his arms.

"Yeah I do," McGee replied.

"Just keep an eye out for anything," Gibbs ordered as they walked through the door.

The parking garage was completely dark and cold. They walked down the garage looking for anything weird. They flashed their lights everywhere looking for anyone down here. They jumped when they heard a loud noise in front of them. They shined their flashlight on the ground to see a flashlight rolling towards them. Gibbs picked it up and turned it on.

"The custodians must have dropped it as they were running," Gibbs stated as they continued down the parking garage.

"I'm starting to feel really nervous again you guys," Tony said.

There was suddenly a sniff as if some one was weeping. McGee and Tony shined their lights on Gibbs's face to see that his eyes were red as if he was crying.

"Are you crying boss," McGee asked.

" No, it's probably just allergies," Gibbs said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my god," McGee said in repulsion.

They suddenly heard a noise in front of them as if something ran by.

"H-hello," Tony called out nervously, "is anyone there."

All of sudden, there was a loud heavy breathing sounds coming from down the parking garage. The breathing seemed to rattle as it became louder and louder. Their flashlight suddenly went out leaving them in the dark.

"I think we should get out of here," Tony said.

"I agree," Gibbs said.

As they started to turn back, a large shadowy figure appeared from behind a pillar and started to advance on them as it breathed heavily, it's breath rattling each time it inhaled.

"We seriously need to get out of here," Tony said.

As they turned around, two more shadowy figures appeared in front of them.

"Run," McGee shouted.

As they ran up the parking garage more and more of the shadowy figures appeared and followed them. Some of them seemed to run towards them while the others glided. Suddenly a pack of them blocked them off and surrounded them. Immediately McGee reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He attempted to flick it on but it seemed to be low on lighter fluid.

"W-w-what do we do," Tony exclaimed.

"Shoot them," McGee ordered.

Right away Tony and Gibbs fired at the figures, but missed as the figures jumped out of the way each time with lightning quick reflexes.

"There dodging it," Tony shouted, "we can't hit them!"

"Just keep shooting dammit," McGee shouted back as he continued to turn on his lighter.

Finally the lighter flicked on and the shadowy figures backed off a distance.

"Go now," McGee ordered.

As the three of them ran to the door, the figures quickly regrouped and chased after them. The three agents ran through the door and up the stairs as fast as they can, not daring to look back.

TBC in the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three men bursted through a door and back into the bullpen where they walked back to their desk and attempted to catch their breath, noticing that their bodies were getting warm again.

"What happen," Director Sheppard asked them worryingly.

"There's definitely something down there," Tony said as he collected himself.

"Are you crying," Jen asked seeing Gibbs rubs his red eyes.

"I'm not crying," said Gibbs annoyed.

"So what was down there," Abby asked.

"Ever heard of shadow stalkers," McGee asked her.

"Yeah, aren't they also known as dementors," Abby asked.

Like in Harry Potter," the little girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah, except they look different," McGee explained, "and instead of feeding on happiness they feed on your energies."

"How can you tell if they're around," Ducky asked.

"Well the room temperature drops and you start to feel really cold," McGee explained, "then you start to feel weird."

"Define weird," Gibbs said.

"Well, you might feel weak, and your personality might drastically change," McGee told them, "and those who are really sensitive to them might start to feel sick when they're in the area."

"That's something I never thought we would hear," Tony said smirking, "Ziva being sensitive."

"Oh shut up Tony," Ziva said, her face still looking pale.

"So why did they back off when you lit your lighter,' Gibbs asked.

"Because they fear light," McGee explained, "Their able to manipulate electronic devices so they go where they want but they can't control fire so they back off when they see it."

"How do we get rid of them,' Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," McGee said, "our best hope is to wait till morning when the sun comes out."

"Why are there so many of them," Tony asked, "and why are they coming here?"

"I don't know," McGee answered, "usually they come in packs of two or three, but now there a lot."

"Are the emergency lights still on downstairs," Abby asked, "I have some candles in my lab."

"Same with me," Ducky said, "I have some candles down in autopsy as well."

"Yeah they are," said an agent they didn't recognized, "I just came from there."

"Aright I'll go with Abby," McGee said quickly.

"I'll go with Ducky then," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Palmer, could you come with Jethro and I," Ducky asked.

"Sure doctor," Palmer replied.

"Do you guys have a lighter," Abby asked, "just in case."

"Yeah I do," Gibbs said pulling out his lighter.

"What's it say on it," Tony asked seeing that the lighter had something engraved on its side."

"Don't worry about it," Gibbs said as he pocketed his lighter.

"Well be careful down there," Jen said.

TBC in the next chapter….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they walked onto Abby's floor, McGee and Abby ran into a man helping a woman, who looked to be sick, walk.

"Go upstairs," McGee told them, "You'll be able to get help there from our ME."

"Thanks," the man said as they walked past them.

In Abby's lab, as Abby looked around for her things, McGee held the flashlight for her, still attracted to her Marilyn Monroe costume she was wearing.

"What are you looking for," McGee asked.

"Bert for one thing," Abby said holding up her stuffed hippo.

"Ok then."

"So how things with your cheerleader girlfriend," Abby sarcastically.

"Not so good right now."

"Why?"

"I was suppose to go to a Halloween party with her and she's mad that I couldn't go because of the case."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah, but it was worth it to save that little girl and her mom."

"Yeah it was."

"Besides, I started to get the feeling that she's not my type."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, at first we seemed to click but now, I don't know."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You know Abby, my heart does still has a huge reserved spot for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always had feelings for you, even now."

"That sweet. How did you get to be so romantic?"

"I've always felt like this about you,even when you broke up with me, but I just never had the courage to tell you. But for some reason I feel really brave right now. I feel almost like Gibbs."

Suddenly McGee's flashlight went out and the emergency light in the hallway flickered off. The lab then suddenly got cold

"Their down here," Abby said.

McGee quickly pulled out his lighter and attempted to flick it on but to no avail. Suddenly one of the shadow stalkers slowly appeared at the doorway.

"Oh my God. McGee, it's in here," Abby exclaimed.

As McGee continued attempting to light his lighter, he looked up to see the shadow stalker slowly gliding towards Abby who was frozen in fear. Thinking quickly McGee threw his flashlight at the shadowy figure, but it quickly ducked making the flashlight fly past it.

"Over here you son of a bitch," McGee yelled at it, "leave her alone."

"McGee, no," Abby yelled.

"Abby here," McGee shouted back throwing her the lighter, "try to turn it on. I'll be fine."

Abby grabbed the lighter and attempted to flick it on, at the same time McGee pulled out his gun and fired at the faceless shadow stalker, but each time it dodged the bullet and continued to advance on McGee. It then started to suck in the air with its heavy rattled breaths. McGee felt like someone poured a bucket of ice-cold water on top of him sending his shiver through out his whole body. After a second breath, McGee started to feel weak, than a third one brought him down to one knee.

"McGee,' Abby exclaimed worryingly.

"I'm fine," McGee replied, "keep trying."

Abby went back to lighting the lighter while McGee continued taking on the shadow stalker. The creature took a fourth breath, making McGee fall forward on his face. As he tried to get back up, another breath made him fall back down and shudder a little. As the creature continued to breath McGee felt his body started to quiver a little. Then all of a sudden his eyes rolled to the back of the head and his whole body started to violently shake.

"McGee," Abby shouted worryingly.

But McGee continued to seizure violently.

"Come on, come on," Abby pleaded with the lighter as she continued attempting to light it, "Please light."

Then, as if on command, a flame shot out of the lighter making the shadow stalker quickly disappear out the lab. Abby quickly ran to McGee and sat down next to him, holding him with his head on her lap as he continued to have his seizure. His nose gushed with blood that fell of his face onto Abby's white dress. McGee slowly started to go down to where he had small outburst of shakes before finally stopping all together. He eyes went back to normal and looked up at Abby in confusion.

"What happened," McGee asked her.

"You were having a seizure thanks to that thing," Abby told him.

"Are you ok," McGee asked as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"You know I would have done the same thing even if my personality wasn't changed."

Abby smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Come on," she said when they parted, "Lets get back upstairs."

Abby helped McGee back up to his feet and walked him to a chair. As McGee sat back and collected himself, Abby grabbed a large box, and a small towel. She handed the towel to McGee, who held it up to his nose, and helped him up and walk back to the stairs.

TBC in the next chapter….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer walked into autopsy, the first thing they noticed was the warm air and the really foul stench. Gibbs could swear he could taste the rotting flesh.

"They must have turned off the generators for the autopsy room," Gibbs said as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand.

"I should have some candles over here," Ducky said as he walked over to his desk.

All of a sudden the three of them felt an icy chill go up their spine in contrast to the warm air in the room.

"What was that," Palmer asked.

"I think you should take out your lighter Jethro," Ducky told him.

"Yeah your right," Gibbs said reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out his lighter and read the inscription on it. He then suddenly bursted into tears. He sat on one of the tables and covered his face.

"What 's wrong Jethro," Ducky asked as he walked to Gibbs.

"I don't know," Gibbs replied sobbingly, "I just feel really sad."

"Come here," Ducky said with his arms outreached.

Gibbs placed the lighter down on the table, leaned in and hugged Ducky, who hugged him back, and continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I miss them," Gibbs said, "I can't believe they're gone."

"Who," Ducky replied, "who's gone,"

"Kelly and Shannon," Gibbs replied, "they're gone."

"There, there Jethro," Ducky told him, "there in a better place now."

"I know but I miss them," Gibbs said.

Palmer suddenly noticed a shadowy figure by the door.

"Um agents Gibbs, I think you should light that lighter right now," he said.

Gibbs and Ducky both ignored Palmer and the creature as they continued hugging.

"Seriously you guys, we should really turn on that lighter," palmers sad as the creature slowly walked into the room, but Gibbs and Ducky were oblivious.

"Dude seriously we should really do something," Palmer continued but to know avail.

As creature started to suck in the air, Palmer had enough.

"Screw this," he exclaimed grabbing the lighter off the table.

He opened it and flicked it on making the shadow stalker disappear out of the room. The air then started to get warm again.

"I'm sorry about that Ducky," Gibbs said wiping his tears, "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Jethro," Ducky replied placing his hands on Gibbs shoulder, "It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks though," Gibbs said.

"Anytime," Ducky replied.

"Here you go agent Gibbs," Palmer said as he handed back the lighter.

"Thanks Palmer," Gibbs replied pocketing the lighter, "and if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you with my bare hands, you got that?"

"Yes, I won't agent Gibbs,' Palmer said nervously.

TBC in the next chapter…

* * *

**A/N:like i said, not the greatest, but i hope you still liked it so far. the rest of the story should be up real soon, so for now please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey readers, sorry it took me a little long to update but I ran into some problems but you don't want to hear about that, so here's the rest of the story. It took me awhile to think of an ending because when I first started I was just thinking it up as I go. That's why it took me 7 hours to write 5 chapters. That and because I got distracted a lot. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, Please Read and Review. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Tony looked around the crowded bullpen seeing a couple more sick people arriving from downstairs. The bullpen had an almost eerie feel with all the red lights shining it. He sat on his desk looking at Ziva whose face now looks paler than before. She sat at her chair and drank the last few sips of her bottled water and threw it away. Tony grabbed a nearby unopened bottle of water, walked over to Ziva.

"How you holding up," Tony asked as he handed her the water.

"I'm good," Ziva replied, drinking the water, "I just hate the fact that I become weak at the mere presence of one of those things in the area."

"Well every one has a weakness," Tony told her, "It just looks like you found yours."

"I hate it though. I've always strived to be strong. Especially since I'm a mossad agent."

"Well we all can't be perfect."

"McGee said that those things make your personality change. What happen to you downstairs in the parking garage?"

"I became an even more of a super agent."

"Does that mean you've also became more of an egotistical skirt chaser?"

"That hurts. I'm not egotistical."

"Whatever Tony."

Ziva suddenly leaned forward and put her head between her knees.

"You ok," Tony asked as he grabbed the nearby trash bin and held it up to her.

"I'm fine," Ziva answered pushing the bin away.

"You're looking really pale there."

"I just need some water," Ziva said as she drank from the bottle, " Do you think you can help me walk to the restroom?"

"Sure."

Tony helped Ziva stand up from her chair, then she grabbed his hand and placed her head on hi shoulder as he helped her walk to the girls restroom.

"Thanks Tony," Ziva said as they reached the door.

"No problem," Tony replied.

As Ziva disappeared behind the door, Tony walked back to his desk just as Gibbs, Palmer, and Ducky returned.

"How's Ziva," Gibbs asked.

"She's fine," Tony told him, "she looking real sick, but fine none the less."

"I'll have a look at her when she returns," Ducky stated, "for now I think I should look at the other ill individuals."

"Has Abby and McGee returned yet," Gibbs asked as Ducky went to check on a sick man sitting on the floor nearby.

"Not yet," Tony replied, "they should have been back by now, shouldn't they?"

At that moment, Abby walked into the bullpen helping McGee stand and walk. Gibbs and Tony rushed over and helped McGee to his desk where he sat back on his chair with Abby holding on to his hand.

"What happen," Gibbs asked seeing the dry blood on his face and hands.

"I'm fine," McGee answered as he covered his face with his hands, "A night stalker did something to me."

"What," Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," McGee told him.

"It gave him a seizure," Abby said.

"It could do that," Tony asked.

"Apparently," McGee replied, "I didn't even know it could do that. Did you know Abby?"

"No, I didn't," Abby replied shaking her head, "This is the first I ever heard of them doing this."

McGee looked up to reveal that his eyes were bloodshot and had deep dark bags under them as if he hasn't slept in days. His face was white as paper and his lips were slightly purple as if he's been in a really cold pool. He looked almost dead. Abby could feel his hand tremble as she held it.

"God, you look like shit," Tony said.

"How do you guys know so much about them," Gibbs asked.

"I had a personal experience with a couple of them, though it wasn't as bad as this," McGee told him, "afterwards I did some research on them and learned what I know now."

"I just heard about them and did some research too," Abby said.

"What exactly are they," Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," McGee replied, "There's lots of theories. One theory says that they're the souls of people who've had tragic deaths, while another says they're evil entities haunting the living."

"And one theory states that they're negative psychic energies manifested from people in the world," Abby added.

"Whatever they are, how do we get rid of them," Gibbs asked.

"Our best hope is to wait till morning when the sun comes out," McGee told him.

"If they entered the bottom floors, it would only be a matter of time before they come up here," Tony stated.

"That's right, what should we do," Gibbs said.

"I have an idea," Abby answered, "We surround the bullpen with candles and have everyone stay inside them."

"That sounds like it could work," McGee said.

"Alright then," Gibbs said, "lets get to work lighting the candles and placing them all around of us."

As Gibbs went to Ducky to tell him about the plan, Abby handed half of her large candles to Tony who then started to place them around the bullpen. McGee attempted to stand up but he quickly collapsed back down on his chair.

"Your weak right now," Abby told him kneeling down next to him, "just sit here and rest."

"Alright then," McGee said faintly, "it looks like I ruined your dress."

McGee pointed to the bloodstain he left on her white dress.

"Don't worry about," Abby said, "I rarely even wear this dress."

"But it looks great on you."

"Thank you McGee," Abby said kissing him on the cheek, "you just rest right now alright."

She swept his hair back and kissed him on the lips. As she went to work with the candles, McGee sat back and closed his eyes.

As Tony was setting up the candles on the floor, Ziva stepped out from the restroom behind him.

"What's going on," she asked him as she saw Abby and Gibbs doing the same thing he was doing.

"We're setting up candles all over the bullpen," Tony explained.

"Why?"

"They should keep those things back at bay when they come up here."

"Oh God, they're coming up here?"

"It looks like it, yeah."

"Oh God."

Ziva started to slowly sway back and forth as if she was going to faint. Seeing this, Tony quickly ran up to her and held her by her arms.

"Here let me help you to your seat," Tony told her.

"Alright thanks," Ziva said as he grabbed his arm.

As they walked back to her desk, Ziva noticed the ashen face of McGee.

"What happen to McGee," she asked.

"Those things happened apparently," Tony answered as he helped Ziva sit at her chair, "alright well just rest and get better soon."

As Ziva sat back and closed her eyes, Tony started to walk away when Ziva grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Tony," she said.

"Anytime," Tony replied smiling.

xxx

The red emergency lights flickered for a moment before returning back to normal.

"We better hurry," Gibbs thought to himself as he went around lighting the candles with his lighter.

He was interrupted when Ducky walked up to him.

"Jethro, I believe we should get Sarah and her mother out of here and to their homes," he said.

"We should but there's a lot of those things in the building," Gibbs told him, "right now we should just make sure their ok and comfortable. Can you do that?"

"Yes I will do that."

"Alright thanks Ducky."

"Of course."

Ducky walked over to Sarah and Mrs. Niles who were at a desk looking somewhat calm despite everything going on.

"How are you two holding up," Ducky asked them.

"Where fine, thank you," Mrs. Niles told him, "What is going on?"

"It's just a small power surge, I'm sure everything will be fine," Ducky assured her.

"Why is there a lot of people getting sick," Sarah asked.

"Well there seems to be a bit of a nasty flu going around," Ducky said as he kneeled down next to the little girl, "do you have a sweater? It's getting a bit cold."

"Yes I do," Sarah said nodding her head.

"That's good," Ducky said, "Go put it on and I'll get you some more candy ok?"

"Thank you," Sarah replied.

TBC in the next chapters….


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: usually I like to come up with my own original idea, even though there's some really good ones out there, but there ones out there that are like mine but much better. So I gotta give credit where credit is due and give a special thanks to Liannis and her story Trick or Treat. I had a similar McAbby concept like in your story but mine was nowhere as good as yours. So I hope you don't mind if I borrow it. You're a really good writer, better than I will probably be so thanks again. Anyways, readers, please Read and Review. **

* * *

Chapter 7

When Abby was done placing the candles, she walked back to McGee who still had his eyes closed. Abby grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it as she smiled at him.

"Why did you break up with me Abby," McGee asked without opening his eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

"You should rest McGee."

"I need to know."

"I was afraid of hurting you. My past relationship have always ended badly and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Did you truly love me?"

"Very much."

"Then you shouldn't be afraid because you won't hurt me. I will always love you"

"I will always love you too, but lately you've also started to change."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after Gibbs left, you've gotten more courageous which I've told you I like but then you started to change in other ways. You started dating cheerleaders and shopping in Armani."

"What difference does that make?"

"I fell in love with the old McGee and I'm afraid the new McGee wouldn't want me."

"Abby, I am the same old McGee. Sure some things have changed, but one thing hasn't, my love for you. I never loved anyone else like I loved you. I was never even given a chance to love someone that much before I met you. I always wished we would be together forever."

"I wished for that too. I will always love you Timmy."

McGee then stood up, took off his coat and wrapped it around Abby. Abby turned around and kissed McGee, then placed her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms.

Suddenly the emergency lights started to flicker again but this time they went out completely, leaving the only light in the bullpen to come from the eerie glow of the lit candles as everyone in the room stood in their circle. The bullpen then got freezing cold and started to look even darker despite the bright candles.

Out of fear, Ziva grabbed Tony's hand and squeezed it. In the desk behind them, Ducky was still with Sarah and her mother.

"What's going on," Sarah said as she hugged her mother.

"Don't worry my dear," Ducky assured her, "You're gonna be fine. We won't let anything happen to you or your mother."

Ducky then moved them away from the candles and to the center of the candle circle. The candle flames started to flicker as if a slight gust was passing them. Suddenly a white thick fog appeared from under the stairway's door and from the openings of the closed elevator door and rolled into the bullpen making the floor almost impossible to see. The windows then became opaque as ice formed over it while the elevator doors became iced over as well as if someone poured liquid nitrogen over them. McGee then grabbed his forehead with one hand.

"What's wrong," Abby asked as she held his other hand.

"I don't know," McGee replied, "My head is really hurting. It feels like a migraine."

When McGee removed his hand, Abby saw that he looked even worse than before. Except for the black bags under his eyes, his face was completely colorless. He looked as though he was a zombie. The candlelight only made him look creepier and darker. Abby then noticed that his hand has gotten cold like ice. She felt his cheek to find that they were just as cold. His lips became purple and quivered as his breath froze when he exhaled.

Across from them, Ziva face was a sickly green. She grabbed the trash bin when she felt like she was going to heave. She held on to Tony's hand as he held her hair back.

Nearby Gibbs leaned up against his desk with Jen holding his hand from fear. Even though her face didn't show it, Gibbs could tell she was terrified from the way she squeezed his hand. He could swear that all the feeling in his fingers was gone.

Suddenly, as the fog got thicker, they could see numerous shadows appear from the floor and move across the room as if hundreds of invisible people were moving around but only their shadows could be seen. Soon they all surrounded the circle and moved to the edge of it, then, as if peeling themselves off the floor and wall, they stood up and looked at the scared people inside. Some of them seemed to hover off the ground while the rest stood firmly on the floor. Everyone looked at their featureless dark faces as it scanned them back. One of them that was standing near where McGee and Abby were, raised its hand and pointed to McGee.

"What does it want," Abby asked.

The shadowy figure then motioned for McGee to come over to it.

"I think it wants me to go over there," McGee told her.

"Don't do it,' Abby said worryingly.

Nearby from them Ducky was next to Sarah and her mother, when one of the shadowy human figures knelt down and looked at Sarah.

"What does it want from my daughter," Mrs. Niles asked.

"I'm not sure," Ducky told her as he held Sarah's hand.

Gibbs looked over at McGee to see him walking towards one of the creatures.

"What are you doing," Gibbs asked but McGee held his hand up and continued to walk toward it.

"Please don't McGee," Abby pleaded.

"I'll be fine," McGee told her, "Its not gonna hurt me."

"How do you know," Abby asked.

"I don't know," McGee answered, "I just know."

McGee walked up to a candle that was on the floor and looked at the figure as it blankly stared back. To him the figure looked almost feminine. It then started to make a low sound which McGee could swear was a whisper. He listened closely but he couldn't make out what it was saying. He leaned in closely till his face was almost touching it.

Suddenly another figure shoved the first away and made a screaming noise as it sucked the air in front of McGee's face. Abby screamed as McGee stood there frozen as the creature continued to drain McGee's life force. McGee's legs suddenly gave way and he fell backwards on to the ground. Right away Abby, Gibbs, Ducky and Tony ran to his shaking body as his eyes blankly stared up.

"McGee, can you hear me, McGee," Gibbs shouted but McGee continued to shake with a blank look on his face.

The attacking figure jumped around excitedly in celebration while the feminine figure looked at McGee and the team with concern.

"What did it do to him," Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Abby said, "it looked like it snuck up and took his energy."

Suddenly the other shadowy figures nearby surrounded the figure that attacked McGee as it looked around in fear. Then with out warning, they each took turns running or gliding through its body. The figure writhed as if in pain each time the other ones rapidly went through its body before finally disappearing into thin air. The figures then turned their attention back to the people in the circle. As McGee started to stop shaking, everyone looked at him and the team.

As her mother was distracted, Sarah walked over to the kneeling figure, which looked almost manly. She looked at its face in curiosity as it looked back at her. As McGee stopped shaking, the mother noticed where her daughter was.

"Sarah," she exclaimed as she ran to her.

The team looked up at them as the mother grabbed her daughter's hand and tried to pull her away but Sarah resisted. Gibbs pulled out his gun and walked over to them aiming at the still kneeling figure. Everyone looked on tensely waiting to see what would happen next. All around them the shadowy figures continued to look on without moving. After a few moments Sarah eyes lit up as she grinned widely.

TBC in the next chapter….


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Daddy," Sarah exclaimed joyfully.

The figure stepped into the circle and slowly its darkness covering its body lit up to reveal the Staff Sergeant that was killed earlier. Sarah ran up to him and hugged his warm glowing body.

"Oh my god," Mrs. Niles said in shock, "Erick, is that you?"

When the Staff Sergeant nodded, Mrs. Niles knelt down and hugged both her daughter and husband.

One by one the shadowy figures stepped over the candles changing into a person and walked up to different people in the bullpen hugging them. As a women walked past the desk where Ziva was, Tony quickly ran up to her worried she might get sick again. At the same time a large group of people, most of them dressed in military uniforms, formed around Ducky as they each took turns excitedly shaking his hand.

"Your certainly popular Doctor," Palmer said.

"It seems I am Mr. Palmer," Ducky told him, "These are some of the people I've done autopsies on and help catch their killer. In fact this woman here is Staff Sergeant Lara if you remember."

"Pleasure to meet you Sergeant Lara," Palmer said shaking her warm hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Lara replied.

When Tony reached Ziva, he went to help her up but she held him back as she got up herself.

"I'm fine Tony," she told him.

"You sure," Tony asked her.

"Yeah, I feel better," Ziva replied, "Thanks though. Who are these people?"

"I think they're the spirit of people we helped."

"Helped, how?"

"I recognize some of the people whose case we solved."

"So then I guess there just here to say thanks. You were right by the way."

"How?"

"All the weirdest things do happen on Halloween."

As he smiled, Tony grabbed Ziva hand, to which Ziva replied by gently squeezing his and placing her head on his shoulder.

As Abby continued holding McGee's head on her lap, she attempted to snap him out of his daze but to no avail. His eyes continued to look glassy and stare up blankly, with his face still looking dead-like. Abby then looked up to see the feminine figure walk over the candle and turn into a young women with glasses that Abby recognized right away.

"Erin," Abby said as Erin got to her knees next to Abby and McGee.

"Hey Abby," she said, "how's Tim?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I can't seem to make him snap out of it."

"He suffered the full effect of the attack."

"Who did this to him?"

"I believe he was the crooked partner of that cop McGee accidentally killed."

"What did you guys do to him?"

"They took his energy, so now he won't be a problem?"

"What do we do about McGee?"

"I think I know a way to help him. I'm gonna give him some of my energy. Don't worry Abby, I'm only gonna help him, I'm not gonna take him away from you."

As Abby looked on in confusion, Erin leaned towards McGee and placed her lips on his. Slowly the color came back to McGee as his face returned to normal and his body became warm again. Erin parted their lips when McGee suddenly started to cough. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his side as he breathed heavily.

"He's gonna be ok, right," Abby asked as she ran her fingers through McGee's hair as his head rested on her lap.

"Yeah he's fine. He's just exhausted."

"Why are all you guys here?"

"Well we all meet outside near the building one day and we started talking. Then one day as we tried to figure out how we can move on, we figured that maybe we can say thanks to the people of NCIS and their family members or loved ones could say goodbye. We found out that for some reason we're stronger during Halloween, so that when we decided to do this today. Sorry if we scared you guys."

"That's ok. How did you know me and McGee got back together?"

"I was watching you guys when you came into the lab. I was unable to do anything though when that one guy attacked McGee the first time. By the way, when did you become a blonde?

"Oh, I just dyed it so I can look like Marilyn Monroe for Halloween."

"Sweet! Listen Abby, I know we didn't exactly get along when I was alive but could we be friends now?"

"Of course."

"Awesome!"

Gibbs looked around at everyone as the candle-lighted bullpen filled with chatter. Jen walked up next to him and looked around as well.

"Who knew the people we help would come back to thank us," Jen said, "Really unexpected."

"I guess so," Gibbs replied.

At the moment Gibbs spotted a young women and a little girl looking at him. Right away Gibbs ran to them and tearfully hugged the women. He then picked up his daughter and held her in his arms as he continued to hug both of them. Jen stood back and looked on happily as Gibbs was reunited with his first wife Shannon and their daughter Kelly.

xxx

A half hour later, everyone was saying their goodbyes as they got ready to leave.

"You wanna go get some coffee when we leave," Tony asked Ziva.

"Sure, I love to," Ziva replied.

Gibbs gave his wife and daughter a final kiss goodbye while Ducky and Palmer finished up their conversation with their former patients.

"Bye Daddy," Sarah said as she gave her father one last hug.

"Bye baby," he said back, "Take care of your mother."

"Ok," Sarah replied.

Erick then stood up and gave his wife a final hug goodbye.

"Well I guess I should be going," Erin said to Abby, "and let you guys go home and sleep."

"Alright," Abby replied as she continued stroke McGee's hair, "Nice seeing you again."

"Likewise. Please take care of McGee and tell him I said hi, would you, and that I don't blame him for my death?"

"Sure, of course."

"Thanks," Erin said as she hugged Abby.

When she hugged her back, Abby felt that her body was warm.

When everyone finished saying goodbye, the spirits all walked back to outside the candle circle and gave a last wave goodbye. Then, with a gust of wind, they all turned back into shadows and disappeared into thin air. Immediately all the normal lights and computers turned back on as the power was restored.

Gibbs was still staring at the spot Shannon and Kelly were before they disappeared when he was surprised by a smiling Jen when she grabbed his hand. Gibbs smiled back and gently squeezed her hand as they walked to the elevator together.

Nearby McGee was now waking up to see Abby overhead smiling at him.

"What happen," McGee asked faintly.

"You were attacked again," Abby told him, "but Erin helped you get better."

"Erin? What do you mean?"

"Turns out the night stalker that were in here were actually spirits who came back to thank us for helping them, except the one that attacked you, he was a former criminal out for revenge. Anyways after he attacked you a second time, you went into this daze that I couldn't snap you out of. So she gave you some of her energy and you went back to normal. She says hi and to tell you that she doesn't blame you for her death."

"Really? I wish I could say hi back."

All of a sudden they heard a loud "hey" in front of him. They both looked up to see Erin waving at them and smiling. McGee and Abby waved back as she disappeared again.

"Come on Tim," Abby said, "lets go home."

"Alright then," McGee replied as he sat up.

He then kissed Abby as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted, they both stood up and walked to the elevator holding hands.

The End

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this ending. It took me awhile to think of a good one. I sure you remember all the people mentioned. So now please write a review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading this. **


End file.
